Rules Are Meant To Be Broken
by zivaisthetype
Summary: A bunch of OneShots on the Gibbs' rules with the whole team.  Includes both of rule #1s so far
1. Rule 1 Never Screw Over Your Partner

**So this is One Part of this massive story I plan on writting about all the Gibbs rules with the whole Gibbs team. It will basicly be a bunch of mini stories that have nothing to do with another about the Gibbs' rules and how they are broken and such****. Please review and tell me if it's a good/bad idea, I will add the next rule depending on the reviews.**

**(The re upload was just me fixing stupid mistakes!)**

**NCIS is not mine ):**

* * *

><p>Rule#1-Never Screw <em>Over <em>Your Partner

He knew he would be getting into some serious shit the moment he walked into her office and saw that face of hers. It was the face of pure anger and today, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of it. As he slowly closed the door behind him, he managed to keep his usual Gibbs' composure which pissed Jenny off to complete insanity.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" She stood from her chair, whipped off her glasses, and raised her voice to the highest volume she could without screaming. Gibbs tried hard not to crack a smile, but in the end, let one slip anyways. Jenny was always one to be dramatic in the most possible way. Now he couldn't help but flash back to Paris when they…

"What are you smirking at? Don't _smirk_ at me, Jethro." She was disgusted. He had put her through hell today and he had the nerve to smile at her? The female Director wasn't going to take any of it today. She knew once they started to argue her former partner would try to talk himself out of it. Jenny knew she would always let him get away with it; besides, she couldn't resist the way he looked at her and laid down his charm like it was nothing. But she wasn't taking any of his bull crap today. Today, he had nudged her just right, and now she was seriously pissed off.

"Do you know who I just talked to on the phone, Jethro?" She was calm, but Gibbs' could tell she still had some attitude in her voice.

"No." He pulled up a chair to her desk and made himself comfortable in it.

"SECNAV. I just talked to the Secretary of the Navy, Gibbs. Do you want to know why?" She was going to drag her questions out as long as possible. Maybe it would give her enough time to calm down so she wouldn't have to fire her best agent in the next few seconds, but that was her just being dramatic again.

"No." Gibbs repeated again, shaking his head in innocence. She just about went ballistic on him, but used all her will power to remain calm. Jenny hated how he could just sit there and act like everything was fine and that he hadn't caused her to get an ear full from SECNAV and probably a few extra weeks of paper work.

"You searched a suspect's house without a warrant, Gibbs. And now we're getting sued." She grabbed the paperwork that had just been faxed over to her office from the lawyer's and slammed it on her desk a few inches from him. Gibbs kept his eyes locked on Jenny, not even flinching when she slammed down the papers.

"Which suspect? There's been a lot and…" Gibbs started, trying to relieve some tension. He should've known better that it wasn't going to work today.

"I don't want to hear it!" She held her hand up to his face and closed her fingers together as to tell him to shut up. "On the Tyler Smith case, you searched his ex-wife's house without a warrant and now she's suing us."

"Oh yeah, she's a feisty one. A red-head too." He flashed a smile at her and took a look at her beautiful, red hair. The pixie cut had grown out, and now her hair had nicely settled on her shoulders.

Jenny threw up her hands and turned her back to him. She couldn't look at him right now; mostly because she knew if she was his smile again she would not be able to finish lecturing him. "This is not the time, Jethro." Jenny said, turning back around to face those light, blue eyes that always seemed to give her tingles every time she looked into them.

"You're right Jen, it's for another time." He rose up his hands as a way of telling her he was done with his jokes and was ready for her lecture.

"Today, because of you, I got an ear full from SECNAV, an ear full from the ex-wife, and an ear full from the lawyer…"

"We think the ex-wife is sleeping with the lawyer anyways. I don't think they're going to do much damage." Gibbs gave her another smile. She cocked her head and frowned at him. He noticed her eyes grow big. Her glare seemed to pierce directly into his soul; it gave him shivers. All she did was shake her head at him as if to say "no more." He nodded to let her continue.

"I have been on the phone, _all day_, trying to explain to everyone why you shouldn't be fired and why we shouldn't be sued."

"Thank you." Gibbs was actually thankful. He knew with Jenny sitting at that desk he didn't have to worry about his job. He just had to learn not to take her for granted.

Jenny sighed loudly, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. What was she going to have to do to make him realize how much shit she had gone through and how much shit he could've been in if it wasn't for her? "You are so lucky to have me." She mumbled more to herself but Gibbs answered anyways.

"I know."

"What about rule number one?" She quickly thought, opening her eyes and slamming her hands back on the desk.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Never screw your partner? I don't see how that has to do with anything…" He smiled at her, knowing he had purposely made a mistake.

"Never screw _over _your partner. You broke _that _rule today." She huffed now walking over to her cabinet to poor herself a drink.

"Look Jen, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." Gibbs said, standing from his chair and dropping all the jokes to be sincere for the first time since he had walked into her office. She turned to face him and dropped her shoulders.

"I saved _your_ ass today and you made _mine_ look bad."

"Please, your ass could never look bad." He smirked again. She took a sip of her drink.

"Enough with the jokes!" She sighed while walking over to her desk to try and get a start on the massive paperwork ahead of her. She opened up the file and began to put her reading glasses on when Gibbs snatched the file away from her.

"At least let me do the paperwork, to make it up to you?" He offered.

"You can't do this, it's from the lawyer." She snatched it back. "But I do have some case files that need to be reviewed." Jenny cocked her head up at the silver haired agent who just calmly cocked his head back at her.

"Sure." He said. She pointed to the stack of papers on the corner of her desk and he picked them up. Before he left her office, Gibbs turned to face his former partner who was now working.

"Thanks again, Jen. I owe you."

"Its fine Jethro, just never do it again." She didn't look up from her papers.

"You know I will."

"Yeah, I know." She looked up and flashed a smile at him for the first time today, "Just think of me and the hell I'll be going through for you."

"I always do, Jen." He laughed, opening the door with his free hand, leaving Jenny smiling in her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if they're out of character, I usually don't right Jibbs but I'm in love with them(: So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review tell me what you think about my idea and just to clear up, it's a big story of a bunch of mini stories that have nothing to do with each other, so I'm not going to build off of this specific chapter. I hope I'm making some sense, probably not lol. PM if you have questions I guess?(: As always, thanks a ton for reading!<strong>

**-Sam**


	2. Rule 1 Never Let Suspects Stay Together

**This has nothing to do with the last chapter! I hope everyone is starting to get what I'm doing here with this story full of mini stories, I really do hope!**

**NCIS is not mine.**

* * *

><p><span>Rule#1-Never Let Suspects Stay Together<span>

Tony stared at the plasma looking from the victim's picture, to the wife's, then to the girlfriend's. The victim, Kevin Sullivan, had been shot nine times. It was such an over kill, which led the team to believe it was a crime of passion. Which led Tony DiNozzo to suspect the wife, and now that they discovered her, the mistress. He figured Gibbs was having the same idea because he, McGoo and Ziva were out collecting the two women right now.

Cases like these always made him go wild. He liked the drama, the emotion and the attitude behind every love triangle. Well, he liked the drama and emotion behind _anything _really, but love triangles, in a case? He felt like he was in a movie when stuff like this went down. He anticipated the arrival of Gibbs with the wife and Ziva and McGee with the mistress.

That was usually his favorite part. He would always stand in the observation room with two interrogation rooms on either side just watching the two women. Gibbs would talk to them one at a time, slowly making them break. Tears would be shed, screaming was inevitable and Tony would be there to see it all.

The elevator ding awoke him from his thoughts. Tony switched his attention from the plasma to McGee in Ziva who were escorting Kevin Sullivan's mistress to interrogation. Ziva left the girl's side to go join Tony while McGee further escorted her. Tony smiled at Ziva. They both turned in unison to face the plasma once more.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Tony asked after a moment of silence, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What? The case?" She looked up at him. The case was really no big deal.

"Yes the case! We have a man, the victim," Tony made his voice go deep so he would sound like some one out of a movie, "caught between his high school sweetheart, who is now his wife, and a young girl, who he has accidently fallen deeply in love with." He tipped his head to the side, gave Ziva a cocky smile and said, "What more could one guy ask for?"

"I think you like these 'love triangles' so much because you like to play it out to see what it would have been like for you." She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one foot.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about, Tony. You like _living _this out. You like to be a part of something you know you could have never done."

"Oh, so you think I couldn't be able to have two girlfriends without either one knowing about another?" Tony laughed. "Oh Ziva, you have so much more to learn."

"Maybe you have had two girlfriends in the _past_," She held up her finger to his mouth so he wouldn't interrupt, "but you have never had a _wife _and a girlfriend, which we both know you would not be able to handle."

"You don't think I could handle the married life?" He looked down at her and their eyes instantly connected. Their flirtatious banter was suddenly broken up from another ding coming from the elevator. Gibbs and Sullivan's wife stepped out. She was crying, which was no surprise.

"Get her a glass of water." Gibbs mumbled to DiNozzo before sitting the distress women in his desk chair and calmly whispering words of sympathy to her. Still, the wife remained to be a suspect. Tony rushed off to get her a glass.

Ziva, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable around the crying woman, started off towards the bathroom. She didn't even make it out of the bullpen when something; or rather _some one _caught her eye. Ziva watched Kevin Sullivan's mistress casually walk past the bullpen, most likely heading for the bathroom as well. Unfortunately for her, the wife just happened to look from her sobs to see her strut by.

"Is this her, Agent Gibbs? Is this the bitch that killed my husband?" She stood from the desk chair and pointed at the young women who instantly shot a look of hate and disgust towards the wife. "Don't look at me like that!" She screamed and began charging towards her husband's girlfriend.

"_You _are Kevin's _wife_?" The lover asked, looking like she was in shock.

"So what if I am?" The devoted wife shot back, now fully sprinting towards the 'other woman.' Ziva was too in shock to step in between them. Once she fully realized what was actually happening, it was already too late.

The two women pounced on each other like animals. They both reached for each other's hair and began pulling. One of them began kicking while the other used her free hand, that wasn't tangled in hair, to hit. They exchanged a fair amount of insults, threats, and other words to one another. Finally Ziva snapped back into her right mind to pull the two women off each other. She huffed thinking their actions were rather juvenile. Of course, she could take out a full grown man in a matter of seconds let alone another woman. In the end, both women were left with a fair amount of bruises, scratches, ruined outfits, and a little less anger out of their systems. Ziva noticed McGee fully running down the hall.

"Oh wow." He exclaimed as he reached the bullpen, breathing rather hard.

"What the hell happened, McGee?" Gibbs yelled walking towards Ziva to assist her with the two angry women.

"I…uh…don't know," Tim stuttered looking from Ziva to his boss then two the suspects.

"What ever happened to rule number one?" Gibbs grumbled, obviously angry and frustrated taking the wife by the wrist and dragging her away.

"Sorry boss, I let her go to use the bathroom!" McGee called after him. Gibbs didn't acknowledge his apology. Ziva sat the girlfriend down in a chair, said a few words to her, and then turned back to Tim.

"Rule number one?" Ziva asked, forgetting a very important rule.

"Never let suspects stay together." McGee mumbled. He was so disappointed in himself. It was a common 'probie' mistake. Ziva nodded then noticed Tony sprinting back to bullpen with a glass of water in his hand.

"I heard screaming!" He acknowledged, looking around the room to investigate. He noticed Kevin Sullivan's girlfriend sitting quietly at Ziva's desk. Her hair was ratted, she had a bruise on her cheek, and her shirt was pulled down far enough to expose her bra strap. "What happened?"

"They had a…" Ziva snapped her fingers in the air to look for the right word, "a _dog _fight."

"Catfight, Ziva." McGee selflessly corrected. Ziva made a mental note of the term. Tony's jaw drop, along with the glass of water. He looked from McGee, to Ziva, then to the beaten up young women sitting down. He had left during his favorite part of the case, the part he was anticipating the most for.

"And I _missed it_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, I do fully ship TonyZiva, TIVA, whatever you want to call them. I do know there are two rule #1. I don't know if the writers didn't keep track of all of them but I am fully aware. I think there are two rule #3 too, so watch for that. Thanks too _Both Artemis and Athena _and _Honeydust9251_ for reviewing! I'll stop putting an Author's Note at the beginning and end of every story next time! As always, thanks for reading(:**

**-Sam**


End file.
